Birthday
by Singing Tree
Summary: Max is having the worst birthday ever. Can Fang cheer her up? The mini-song actually DOES exist. FAXNESS!


**A/N: Just a short little one-shot I thought of when I asked my mom if I could take my personal day (a day where I can stay home. I get one per semester) on my birthday, but she said NO! So...yeah. Takes place after the flock defeats the School and Itex on Max's birthday.**

Max's POV:

Joy. My seventeenth birthday was going to take place at stupid, fucking, SCHOOL! Not the School, normal school. School where Mom made me and the rest of the school go.

"Nobody loves me, everybody hates me, I think I'll go and eat some worms," I sang quietly to myself. I was standing on the balcony on the second floor of Mom's house. I had just suffered the worst birthday that I can remember.

Yeah, I had gone to school, expecting it to be a normal day, but then SOMEONE set off a huge bomb, which meant that I, being the oldest, had to sit through a looong lecture by the principal about why bombs are bad. If the balcony wasn't screened in, I would have jumped.

_"Nobody loves me,_ _everybody hates me, I think I'll go and eat worms_," I sang to myself again, remembering how the rest of the little rhyme went. "_See how they wriggle and squirm._ _Nobody knows how I will thrive,_ _on worms three times a day, one at a time." I laughed to myself grimly. "God, is this depressing, or what?" I said to myself._

_"Actually, yeah," I heard from behind me. "It __is__ kind of depressing."_

_"Go away, Fang. I am so __not__ in the mood for your crap."_

_"Hey, I'm just trying to cheer you up," he said as he came to lean against the railing next to me. __**(just so you know, there **__**was**__** a screen, even though they're leaning against the railing. There was another inch of the balcony, so that's where the screen was.)**_

_"Not really," I said, putting as much annoyance as possible in my words._

_"Fine, then," Fang said, drawing back slightly. "I guess you don't want me to give you your birthday present then. If you change your mind—"_

_"Fine, you have my attention," I said, turning around to look at him. Fang smiled, taking my breath away with how hot he was._

_"So do you want your birthday present now, or later when you're in a better mood? Or, if you want, it can wait until next year?" Fang offered._

_"Now's fine," I said. Why couldn't he just leave me to sulk over my worst birthday ever?_

_"Well, then, come on. It's in my room."_

_Fang grabbed my hand before I could say anything else and led me to his room._

_"Go ahead, sit down," Fang said, motioning to his bed. "And close your eyes," he added._

_I gave him a questioning look before sitting down and closing my eyes. I could hear him going through a drawer, but I was a good girl and resisted the urge to peek._

_"Ok, Max," Fang said from right in front of me. "You can open your eyes."_

_So I did. Open my eyes, I mean. Fang was balancing on the front of his feet in front of me holding a rectangle-shaped, velvet, black box._

_"Ready?" Fang asked._

_"Yeah," I said slowly, tilting my head slightly to the side._

_Fang smiled and slowly opened the box._

_Right before it was fully open, he closed it again._

_"Are you sure you don't want to just mope over your bad birthday?" Fang asked._

_"Fang, really, what did you get me for my birthday?" I asked._

_Fang chuckled softly before opening the black box to reveal a gold, fine-chained necklace with a __diamond studded__, calligraphy-script "M"._

_"Oh, my, god," I whispered._

_"It took about a year to get enough money from my little grocery-store job," Fang said, standing up and taking the necklace out of the box._

_"Do you like it?" Fang asked, putting the necklace around my neck._

_I looked down and touched the necklace that was now mine. "I love it, Fang." I turned my head to look at Fang, who was now sitting next to me. I smiled and pressed my lips against his._

_Fang immediately responded and put one of his hands around my waist while the other touched my cheek. I wound my arms around his neck, burying my fingers in his long-ish, black hair._

_Fang and I were both gasping for breath when we broke apart. His hands were both around my waist, and my hands were still in his hair._

_"This," I started as I leaned my head against his chest, "had been the best birthday I have ever had."_

_Fang kissed my head. "I'm glad to hear it," he whispered in my ear. I could hear him turning his watch around on his wrist to look at it. "It's nearly midnight. You should probably get to bed soon."_

_"I should," I sighed. I leaned in to kiss him again. "See you in the morning," I whispered when we broke apart._

_"See you," Fang said. "Oh, and Max?" he called when I was half-way out the door._

_"Yeah, Fang?" I asked, taking a step back to I could look at him. Fang smiled._

_"Happy birthday."_

_**A/N: So...this is my, what, third one-shot? (**__**The Greatest Kisser**__** isn't mine, it's "Singer"'s). So... REVIEW! Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? **_


End file.
